<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Just Me by StardustAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200359">It's Just Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce'>StardustAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkwardness, Blushing, Boss is a Sweetheart, Insecurity, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mek and Boss figure out their relationship, they experiment with different acts of nonsexual intimacy. So much awkwardness and blushing… so much…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mek/Boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we try something?”</p><p>Mek’s body was immediately filled with adrenaline, a heavy feeling flooding into his gut.</p><p>“No no no, don’t misunderstand. It’s not a sex thing.” He immediately relaxed. Why did he get so stressed? Boss knows that Mek is asexual and was accepting of him. He had no reason to be anxious. “I was doing some research about what some asexual couples do, and I was wondering if you’d be okay with experimenting with some of these."</p><p>Mek’s head was spinning. He had been worried about not fulfilling his partner’s needs, but he hadn’t been quite sure about how to handle the situation. It seemed that Boss had gotten to it before he had.</p><p>“Uh, sure. What kind of things are you considering?”</p><p>“I have a few ideas, but we don’t have to do them if you don’t want to."</p><p>“No, I want to”, Mek beamed at him.</p><p>Boss sat down next to him on the sofa. “Before I say anything, I want to know your boundaries. What kinds of things do you like? Or, what do you absolutely not want to do?”</p><p>Mek pondered that for a moment. He hadn’t actually every thought about it before. He knew that he didn’t want sex but had never really considered anything else. “I mean, I like kissing you. A lot,” He said, blushing. “And… I like being close to you."</p><p>“Okay. That’s good to know,” Boss said affectionately. “For the kissing, do you want open or closed mouthed?”</p><p>“Either. They’re both nice."</p><p>“Okay. How do you feel about tongue?”</p><p>Mek grimaced slightly. “Not… really into that."</p><p>“We’ll take that into account. How about for being close? When does the touching become uncomfortable?”</p><p>Mek bit his lip and looked down. “I… don’t really know. I’ve never really tried anything before. I think as long as you stay away from… there… I’ll be fine."</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind as we try things. You’ll be sure to tell me if something doesn’t feel right?”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Mek hummed and nodded in agreement. “So, what kinds of things did you want to try?”</p><p>Boss brushed Mek’s hair to the side slightly, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>~</p><p>Boss decided that he wanted to start with something simple that he was positive Mek would enjoy: playing with his hair.</p><p>“Can you sit here?” Boss motioned towards the spot on the floor directly in front of where he was seated on the sofa. Mek nodded and sat down, struggling to remain calm. Boss could tell that he was apprehensive, so he placed his hand gently on his shoulder and whispered “It’s okay. It’s just me, yeah?” He used his other hand to softly comb through Mek’s hair. “Is this okay?” Mek hummed back in response, leaning into his touch. Boss smiled to himself, relieved to see his boyfriend in peace.</p><p>~</p><p>Afterwards, Boss put on some calm, instrumental music. “Dance with me, husband?” Mek scratched the back of his head, smiling at the floor. Boss stepped forward and took his hand. “Is this okay?” Mek looked up, his eyes shimmering. Boss tapped on Mek’s waist, peering at him imploringly. When he nodded, he placed his other hand on Mek’s waist and set Mek’s hand on his shoulder. They started to gently sway to the music.</p><p>Mek’s ears were rosy, which made Boss smile. “Hey. It’s just me.” He was adorable.</p><p>Suddenly, Mek did something that could Boss off guard. He pulled him closer to his chest and rested his head on Boss’ shoulder.<em> God, he is so cute.</em></p><p>~</p><p>A few weeks later, as they were waking up in the morning, Mek decided to test out an idea.</p><p>“Boss?”</p><p>“Hmm?” He grunted.</p><p>“There’s something I want to try."</p><p>“Sure. What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Could we shower together?”</p><p>Boss sat up slightly. “Are you sure? You’re comfortable with that?”</p><p>Mek nodded.</p><p>“You’re not suggesting this because you feel like you owe me, right? Because you don’t.”</p><p>“No, I really do want to try this with you.”</p><p>Boss smiled bashfully. “Only if you’re sure."</p><p>Mek took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Once they were inside, they started to undress and get into the shower. At one point, Mek glanced over at Boss and saw his naked body, which made him a bit nervous. Maybe he was in over his head…</p><p>“Hey,” Boss saw the apprehensive look in his eyes. “It’s just me. I’ve got you."</p><p>Mek nodded, continuing to undress.</p><p>Boss turned on the shower and helped Mek step in. Once they were both inside, Boss looked into his eyes. “We can stop anytime. For any reason, okay?” Mek nodded again.</p><p>Boss gazed into his eyes, stroking his cheek. As they stood under the water, Mek began to feel at ease. “This is really nice”, he whispered. Boss grinned. “I think so too." As Boss washed his hair, Mek sighed and leaned into his touch. His heart was swelling, and tears were brimming in his eyes. It felt so good, and he was so relieved.</p><p>Afterwards, they patted each other dry with a towel and laid in their bed together. Boss held Mek close to him. “I’m glad you suggested this."</p><p>“Me too. I really liked it.”</p><p>“Would you ever want to do it again sometime?”</p><p>Mek caressed Boss’ cheek. “Yeah,” he said, the biggest smile appearing on his face.</p><p>Boss held him even closer, feeling overjoyed. They had found options that worked for them, but most importantly, Mek felt safe with him. This was all that he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mek noticed that Boss got aroused when they were kissing, which lead them to discuss compromises and Mek considering alternative ways to pleasure his partner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I’ve been considering how to incorporate your guys’ ideas, which were awesome btw. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for giving this fic so much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mek was curled up on the sofa, watching Boss as he fiddled around with the guitar. It was amusing; this guy couldn’t play a chord to save his life, but that just made him even more adorable. He didn’t deserve this guy.</p><p>As Mek was staring, he couldn’t help but remember the events of the day before. The two of them had been making out and Boss had gotten hard. If there was one thing that Mek had noticed about their relationship, it’s that Boss would go completely out of his way to make sure he didn’t realize that he was aroused, even if it didn’t work. To be honest, it bothered him. It really bothered him.</p><p>He constantly worried that he wasn’t good enough. Boss was always so considerate of his boundaries and limits, but he felt like he wasn’t giving him anything in return. It’s not right.</p><p>
  <em>Boss makes all of these sacrifices for me and my happiness, and I reap all of the benefits. That’s not how this should work. He deserves to be happy. I want to be able to make him feel as good as he makes me feel. </em>
</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Mek?”</p><p>Mek snapped back into reality and saw Boss staring at him. “Could you show me that A minor chord again?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah”. Mek walked over and placed his fingers on the correct strings. “Thanks. You okay? You seemed pretty out of it.”</p><p>“I’m good. Just thinking."</p><p>“About what? About me?” Boss threw himself closer to Mek playfully. “I bet you were thinking about me,” he said jokingly.</p><p>Mek snorted. “I, uh… are you happy… with me?”</p><p>“What kind of a question is that? Of course I’m happy with you. My husband finally admitted that he was in love with me after I’d been head-over-heels for him all of these years. I’m ecstatic!”</p><p>“I mean, about our sex life. Or, lack of one."</p><p>“Mek-”.</p><p>“I feel like I can’t be enough for you."</p><p>“There is so much more to a relationship than sex. We are intimate in ways that aren’t sexual, and those things are enough for me. You are enough, Mek."</p><p>“What about when you get hard? You always run away so that I don’t see, and it makes me feel bad. Like I can’t help you.”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t run away!”</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t hear your muffled moans in the shower”, Mek says sarcastically.</p><p>Boss scoffed, not looking Mek in the eyes.</p><p>“I just want you to know that your feelings are just as important and valid as mine. If there’s something that you want, you can tell me. This relationship isn’t only about me. You should be pleasured too."</p><p>Boss sighed, “I know, but I’m worried. I don’t want to take advantage of you."</p><p>“Boss, I will never have sex with you. Ever."</p><p>“Well that’s the spirit!” he said, smacking his knee playfully.</p><p>Mek rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. Are there, maybe, other things that you would like? Other ways that I could give you the sexual pleasure that you want?”</p><p>Boss placed a kiss on his forehead. “I want anything that you are willing to give me."</p><p>Mek nodded. “Well, I’d be okay with touching you, if that’s something that you’d like."</p><p>His eyes widened, lust filling his gaze. “I’d be down for that”, he squeaked out a bit too quickly.</p><p>“How about we experiment with that? Next time, instead of running away, you could let me help you."</p><p>Boss bit down on his lower lip. “You’re really willing to try this?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Mek said with certainty.</p><p>Boss leaned against Mek, pressing his face into Mek’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered sincerely.</p><p>“You deserve all of the happiness in the world, my wife."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas or comments about asexual rep, be sure to leave a note!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>